callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
CH-46 Sea Knight
The CH-46 Sea Knight appears Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Heroes and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It plays an active role in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but is more of a background object in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. ''It is the main transport helicopter in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and makes a minor appearance during ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II's campaign. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Sea Knight appears mainly in Marines' missions as a transport helicopter. Mission Appearances *"Crew Expendable" *"Death From Above" *"War Pig" *"Shock and Awe" *"Aftermath" *"One Shot, One Kill" *"Heat" Known Sea Knights *Outlaw 2-5 - Current Status: Destroyed *Gryphon 2-7 - Current Status: Active *Big Bird ("One Shot, One Kill") - Current Status: Active CH-46_Sea_Knight_Death_From_Above_COD4.png|Two CH-46 Sea Knights at the end of "Death From Above". Sea Knight One Shot One Kill.jpg|The Sea Knight that extracts Price and MacMillan in "One Shot, One Kill". Marines deploying from Seaknight CoD4.jpg|Marines deploying from a Sea Knight. Crashed_Helicopter_Winter_Crash CoD4.png|The crashed CH-46 on map "Winter Crash". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The CH-46 Sea Knight in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is not seen much in-game since its primary role is mostly replaced by the Pave Low. The Sea Knight is seen primarily evacuating civilians. Mission Appearances *"Cliffhanger" *"Of Their Own Accord" *"The Enemy of My Enemy" *"Just Like Old Times" Known Sea Knights *Kilo Six-One Gallery CH-46 MW2.png|Several Sea Knights in "Of Their Own Accord". Sea Knight The enemy of my enemy MW2.png|A parked Sea Knight in the boneyard. Sea Knight MW2.jpg Crashed Sea Knight.jpg|Crashed Sea Knight. Sea Knight about to get destroyed.jpg|Before being hit by a Javelin missile. Sea Knight blown Up.jpg|After being hit. CH-46_Seaknight_Enemy_of_My_enemy_MW2.png|A parked Sea Knight in vehicle boneyard. Shadow_Company_SeaKnight_Just_like_old_times_MW2.png|Shadow Company's Sea Knight. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The CH-46 makes three appearances in the campaign. In U.S.D.D. as the helicopter which transport Alex Mason to the Pentagon, in S.O.G. as a few of the helicopters taking off and flying in the beginning and in Redemption where several of them are seen flying above the US Navy ships. Multiplayer Like the MH-6 Little Bird helicopter in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, it drops SAM Turrets, Care Packages, Sentry Guns and Valkyrie Rockets. However, the helicopter is much slower and can be destroyed easily as a result. If destroyed, the crate will fall and land below where the helicopter was destroyed. As with other helicopter-based killstreaks in Black Ops, the CH-46's paint scheme will vary depending on whether it is operated by friendly or enemy forces. It will reward 300 XP upon destroying it, whether it was a care package, SAM Turret, Sentry Gun, or Valkyrie Rocket crate that it was carrying when it was shot down. Gallery CH-47 BO.png|A Chinook in "S.O.G.". CH-47 S.O.G. BO.png|ditto. Care package.png|A CH-47 in the Care Package image. Friendly CH-47 Chinook BO.jpg CH-47 U.S.D.D. BO.png CH-47 Crash Site BO.png Pentagon seen from CH-47 U.S.D.D. BO.png|The Pentagon as viewed from inside a Sea Knight. Videos Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The CH-46 is seen in the mission "Hunter Killer", where it extracts Delta Force and Navy SEALs and their Zodiacs from the sea. Gallery CH-46_Seaknight_Hunter_Killer_MW3.png|Seaknight in "Hunter Killer". Seaknight_Stay_Sharp_MW3.png|Seaknight in Spec Ops mission "Stay Sharp". Call of Duty: Black Ops II The CH-46 Sea Knight appears very briefly in a cinematic where it collects Frank Woods. Gallery Frank Woods CH-47 Chinook BOII.png|A CH-46 picking up Frank Woods. Call of Duty: Heroes Part of a crashed Chinook can appear as debris in the player's base. Trivia Modern Warfare series *If looking carefully through the cockpit windows of the CH-46 which rescues Price and MacMillan during the mission "One Shot, One Kill", the player will notice that the pilot and co-pilot seats are empty. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer map Rust, a destroyed Sea Knight can be seen far outside the map next to a river. *The pilot of the Sea Knight that extracts Frost and Sandman in "Hunter Killer" is incorrectly referred to as "Chinook Pilot" in the subtitles. Black Ops series *Originally the CH-46 had see-through windows and even a partly visible crew as seen in the killstreak selection menu. *In Theater Mode, the Sea Knight is poorly detailed, and only has a rear loading ramp. *Notice in the video below that a part of the explosion features a tail rotor, which a Sea Knight does not have. *Sea Knights are the only helicopters that can come when other helicopters are present. *After dropping a reward crate, it can move fast enough to avoid a locked-on rocket. *Shooting at enemy Sea Knights is a great way to unlock Hardened Pro, as the helicopters are a large target and are stationary when dropping the crate. *In the mission SOG there are green Sea Knights that bear the fin flash ET and VMM-262 a Marine Corps helicopter squadron that saw service in Vietnam. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Helicopters